Don't Judge Me!
by deClementine
Summary: Baekhyun tahu menyukai pria normal itu sangat mustahil. tapi ia juga berharap Kris melihatnya sebagai Byun Bekhyun, bukan si homo. KrisBaek, Kris Wu - Byun Baekhyun.


Don't Judge Me!

Chapter 1

Setiap tahunnya SMA Kyunghee selalu mengadakan acara festival yang di buka secara umum. Ini adalah program sekolah untuk menarik pihak luar dalam mengenal dan menarik simpati siswa baru ditahun berikutnya. Orang luar bisa masuk kawasan sekolah dan berkeliling untuk melihat-lihat. Dan para siswa yang sibuk menyiapkan segala kreasi mereka. Termasuk kelas 11-3.

Sejak seminggu lalu siswa Kyunghee memang sudah menyiapkan segala property yang akan ditampilkan hari ini, hari Festival. Mereka tak ingin kalah dengan kelas lain, berlomba dalam mencari perhatian pengunjung.

Peluh di dahi Baekhyun sudah banjir sejak tiga jam lalu. Pengunjung standnya kian membludak. Tema kelasnya memang mengambil sedikit berbeda, _Caffe Bunny._ Ini cuma kafe biasa dengan menu biasanya hanya saja pelayannya yang sedikit unik dengan kostum maid lucu telinga kelinci.

Mungkin murid perempuan akan antusias dengan kostum lucu itu, tapi bagaimana dengan murid pria. Mereka sempat berdebat hebat di kelas untuk menolak usul itu. Tapi istilah perempuan selalu menang memang tidak pernah salah. Dan disinilah sekarang mereka, di pinggir lapangan yang terik dengan kostum pink dan telinga kelinci yang lucu. Hanya ada dua siswa lelaki disana, sisanya memilih hengkang dari pada menanggung malu.

"lihat teman mu itu." Suaranya pelan dan dalam khas pria. Ia menyeruput _ice moccacinonya_ yang barusan diantar salah satu siswi.

Gadis itu melirik Baekhyun yang tengah mencatat pesanan. Ia balas menatap sanksi pada sahabat kecilnya.

"berhenti mengoloknya, kris."

"aku tidak mengatakan apapun." Kris hanya mengangkat bahu merasa tak salah.

"tatapanmu itu seolah mencemoohnya."

"aku terlahir dengan tatapan seperti ini."

"yeah, Mr. Narsist."

"tapi dia semakin terlihat menjijikkan dengan kostum itu." Kris mengedik dengan wajah jijik

"setidaknya ia lebih baik dari pada siswa laki-laki di kelas kami."

"pria mana yang sudih memakai kostum seperti itu."

Aery memutar mata jengah, percuma berdebat dengan Kris. Si keras kepala yang arogan.

Beberapa menit mereka terdiam meminum pesanan masing-masing sambil mengipasi wajah dengan buku menu. Musim panas memang sedang tak bisa di kompromi, punggung mereka berasa basah oleh keringat.

"libur minggu depan kau punya rencana?"

"baekhyun mengajakku kerumah neneknya." Aery menyandarkan punggung di kursi sambil mengipasi wajahnya yang serasa menguap.

Kris memincingkan mata mendengar jawaban Aery, sejujurnya ia tidak terlalu suka kedekatan mereka.

"kau sadar atau tidak, kalian seperti lem tak bisa di lepas."

"thanks." Aery tersenyum klise

"biasanya kau akan berlari pada ku dan berceloteh tentang pantai dan kemping. Kau membuang ku sekarang?"

"aku sadar terlalu bergantung padamu. Dan ketika aku tahu, aku tak punya teman selain kau. Itu benar-benar membosankan melihat muka datarmu itu setiap saat."

"dan kau memilih bocah banci itu sebagai teman?"

"dia tidak banci, Kris!" suara Aery meninggi.

"terus saja membelanya."

"terus saja mengoloknya. Dan aku tak akan pernah bicara denganmu lagi."

"kau bahkan memilih teman barumu itu."

"perlu kau catat, kami sudah enam bulan berteman."

"dan kita hampir tujuh belas tahun. Bahkan kita berteman ketika berada di Rahim ibu masing-masing."

Aery mendengus, hawa panas sama sekali tak membantu obrolan mereka. Entah kenapa Kris sangat posesif tentang persahabat mereka. Padahal selama ini ia kalem-kalem saja saat membawa teman baru ditengah mereka.

Untuk sesaat mereka sama-sama diam. Tak baik jika harus mendebat tentang teman baru yang akan menghancurkan persahabatan mereka.

Di sudut lain, Baekhyun tengah membersihkan meja dan tak sengaja melirik meja Aery dan Kris yang saling membuang muka. Rasa-rasanya ia seperti pemeran antagonis diantara hubungan mereka. Bukannya ia tak sadar dengan tatapan Kris yang melihatnya seperti seonggok kotoran yang tak sedap dipandang. Ia bersalah jika harus memberi pilihan sulit untuk Aery jika masing-masing dari Kris dan Baekhyun menarik perhatiannya. Bisa saja ia menjauh dari Aery dan memilih teman yang lain, tapi perempuan itu terus menempelinya.

"kau tak istirahat?" suara lelaki menggelitik telinganya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati pria tinggi dengan muka kusut karena kelelahan.

"kau mau istirahat?" balik Baekhyun Tanya.

Pria itu mengedikkan bahu. Keringat di wajahnya tak menghapus ketampanan pria itu.

"tak ada yang menggantikan ku." Ia mengerang kesal mengingat teman laki-lakinya yang lain memilih kabur dari pada membantu.

"kau lelah, Chan?" baekhyun tersenyum mengejek, sudut matanya menangkap sosok pendek yang berjalan mendekati stand mereka.

Chanyeol mengangguk mengusap peluh di dahi.

"kau pasti tak lelah melihat siapa yang berjalan ke stand kita sekarang."

Chanyeol menoleh mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Itu Kyungsoo, anak kelas 11-1 si imut yang jago memasak ketua klub taekwondo. Baekhyun meringis klo ingat bagaimana Chanyeol kena banting karena main peluk Kyungsoo.

Temannya ini memang sedang berjuang memenangkan hati sang ketua klub taekwondo, meski harus beberapa kali kena banting ia tetap pantang menyerah.

Sebelum Baekhyun mengangkat kakinya, Chanyeol sudah mengulurkan tangannya menghalangi jalan.

"biar aku." Kata Chanyeol yang langsung bergegas ke tempat Kyungsoo duduk.

Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihat sikap pantang meyerah Chanyeol. Antara terkesan dan kasian. Padahal Chanyeol bisa sekali kedipan langsung dapat cewek cantik, tapi malah harus berakhir mengemis perhatian Kyungsoo. Bukannya luluh malah kena tabok.

"baek-yunnniieee.."

Tiba-tiba Aery sudah nemplok gelandutan di leher Baekhyun. Ia terpaksa memeluk gadis mungil itu agar tidak terjatuh, dan ekor matanya melihat Kris yang menatapnya tajam.

"Aery, lepaskan. Kau berat!"

Bukannya melepas, Aery malah semakin memeluk Baekhyun erat sambil menggesek dadanya. Baekhyun menelan ludah kemudian melihat Kris yang semakin melotot padanya.

"kau gadis gila! Lepaskan atau pria dibelakangmu akan membunuhku!" desis Baekhyun kesal

"hehe… aku hanya penasaran."

Sekarang giliran Baekhyun yang melotot pada Aery. Wanita memang mulutnya tak bisa di rem.

"ehem!"

Baekhyun melihat Kris yang berdiri disamping Aery, merasa tak dianggap keberadaannya.

"Kris bilang mau ikut ke rumah nenekmu liburan nanti."

"apa!?" baekhyun mendelik melihat Aery yang nyengir tak berdosa.

"kenapa? Kau keberatan?" Kris melipat tangan memasang wajah tak terima.

"huh? Tidak…tidak… bukan itu.. hanya-"

"berarti kau setuju." saut Kris mutlak.

Baekhyun mengulum bibirnya karena gugup, ia melirik Aery yang sama sekali tak membantu. Dalam hati Baekhyun mengumpat, ini pasti rencana gadis tengil ini.

"rumah nenek ku diatas gunung, dan sama sekali tak nyaman. Tak ada signal, tak ada listrik, kamar mandi di luar. Mau buang air besar juga susah." Kata Baekhyun cepat seperti merancau.

"aku beberapa kali ikut pramuka, kemping di tengah hutan. Jadi menurut ku tak masalah."

Baekhyun mengeram, rasanya ingin melidas si tengil Aery yang sekarang senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"aku tak tanggung kalau kau merengek mau pulang."

"ayolah… aku tak selemah itu." Decak Kris kesal karena merasa diremehkan.

Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang menimang dengan sesekali melirik Aery. Gadis itu cengar-cengir dengan isi kepala yang sulit ditebak. Segera Baekhyun menarik lengan Aery dan membawa ke sudut stand yang sekiranya Kris tak ikut dengar. Ia sempat berseru "tunggu disini" sebelum Kris bergerak protes.

"ini rencana mu kan?"

"apanya?"

Aery pasang wajah tak tahu apa-apa yang justru membuat Baekhyun makin panas. Gadis ini, teman barunya di kelas sebelas bukan tanpa sengaja menempel padanya sejak pertama di kelas baru. Aery gadis cantik dengan tingkah ceria musim panas yang mampu membuat semua lelaki tertarik padanya. Sayangnya Baekhyun bukan bagian dari mereka, karena Baekhyun tak tertarik dengan gender makhluk tuhan berdada padat.

Baekhyun memang gay, dan hampir seisi sekolahnya tahu rahasia itu. Salah satunya si fujo akut, Aery. Dia bahkan rela mengemis pada guru konselingnya untuk dijadikan satu kelas dengan Baekhyun, dan ternyata berhasil. Aery begitu penasaran dengan pria gay. Bahkan ia pernah berkata pada Baekhyun, "apa pria gay bisa tegang jika melihat wanita telanjang?"

Jadi tak heran kalau melihat Aery begitu dekat dengan Baekhyun sampai membuat Kris panas. Kris mana tau kalau Baekhyun tak pernah merasa 'sesuatu' jika Aery sudah kelewatan skinshipnya, menurutnya semua pria sama saja digoda cewek dikit bisa jadi buas. Bahkan Kris pikir cowok gay bisa jadi straight jika di sodori dada wanita.

Enam bulan bergaul dengan Baekhyun, Aery tahu kalau teman barunya ini tertarik dengan sahabat kecilnya, Kris. Tentu sebagai seorang fujo ia dengan gembira menawarkan diri sebagai comblang amatir yang siap dipakai jasanya. Tapi mendekatkan seorang yang homophobic tidak semudah mendekatkan besi dan batang magnet.

Dan Baekhyun bukan tipikal pria yang menggebu-gebu jika menyukai orang lain. Jadi ia cuek saja ketika Kris melemparinya tatapan jijik. Dipaksa juga percuma, orangnya sudah menolak mentah-mentah.

"jangan bertingkah seolah kau tak tahu apa-apa. Kau tahu apa maksud ku." Baekhyun kembali berdebat.

"aku hanya bilang menghabiskan musim panas ku dengan mu."

"itu kau memancingnya."

"ayolah Baekhyun, bukan kah ini kesempatanmu?"

"menyukai lelaki straight itu seperti menelan racun tikus."

"kau mencontek dialog film." Aery memutar mata melihat temannya yang mulai drama queennya.

"itu realita." Baekhyun menangkap Aery tepat di retina membuat gadis itu terdiam ketika mau protes. "dan Kris membuktikannya. Aku tak ingin berharap pada pria yang jelas-jelas menatap saja ia jijik. Aery sudah cukup main-main sebagai comblang fujo. Yang kau hadapi adalah perasaan seseorang. Hidup itu tak seindah yang kau liat di film!"

Aery tak tahu kalau apa yang ia lakukan sudah kelewatan. Ia hanya melakukan seperti yang terjadi dalam drama boys love dan film yang biasa ia tonton, meskipun memang sebagian besar tak ada akhir yang indah. Realita memang kejam, ketika temannya yang memiliki perbedaan orientasi hanya dipandang sebelah mata bahkan dengan seorang yang disukai.

"maaf" cicit Aery pelan. "aku tak bermaksud melukai perasaan siapapun."

Baekhyun menghela, diusapnya kepala Aery yang tertunduk lesu didepannya.

"aku harap ini yang terakhir." Kata Baekhyun yang dibalas anggukan pelan Aery.

Mereka menemui Kris yang sudah duduk disalah satu kursi stand, ia bahkan tak perlu berdiri ketika Baekhyun dan Aery berdiri di depannya.

"jadi?"

"oke."

Dengan helaan terpaksa Baekhyun menyetujui Kris yang ikut liburannya ke rumah nenek.

* * *

Liburan musim panas tinggal dua hari, seluruh kelas riuh dengan rencana-rencana liburan mereka. Ada beberapa siswa yang menghela lunglai diatas bangku mengingat tumpukan tugas para guru. Beberapa sisanya memilih amnesia dengan tugas-tugasnya. Ini liburan, kau tahu arti liburan? Lupakan segala beban dan bersenang-senanglah.

"aku sudah tidak sabar." Aery memutar badannya menghadap Baekhyun yang duduk di belakang.

Baekhyun hanya melengos melihat wajah berseri-seri Aery yang terlihat berlebihan.

"kenapa kau tidak pergi bersama gerombolan anak-anak perempuan yang lain saja. Pergi kepantai, memakai bikini, berenang, makan semangka. Kelihatannya menyenangkan."

"itu membosankan."

"pergi ke desa yang dihuni orang tua, itu lebih membosankan."

"aku pikir juga begitu, awalnya." Aery menaikkan alisnya dengan senyum licik khasnya.

"tidak ada hal seru antara aku dan Kris."

Aery mengedikkan bahu, ia mengeluarkan bekalnya dan menaruh di depan Baekhyun.

"kita belum tahu."

"kau mengenalnya dari bayi. Kau jelas paham sikap arogansi dan antihomonya."

"aku rasa dia tak sejahat itu." Ia mulai menyuapi mulutnya dan menyodorkan udon pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tak peduli dengan pembelaan Aery, ia sibuk mencomot onigiri gadis itu yang lebih menarik.

"kau lihat aku, dia tak menghindari ku yang fujoshi akut." Aery menelan minumannya sebelum melanjutkan, "Kris itu, tampangnya aja sangar. Sikapnya aja yang sok keren. Tapi sama balon saja langsung ciut."

"jadi kau tenang saja." Aery menelan minumannya dengan sedikit meringis.

"kris takut balon?"

"kau tak tahu?"

Baekhyun menggeleng dengan wajah kagum campur kaget. Kris yang seorang perfectionis, angkuh, dan congkak itu takut dengan mainan bayi. Rasanya Baekhyun ingin tertawa membayangkan wajah Kris yang horror melihat benda penuh udara itu.

"waktu kecil paman Jingyu suka menggodanya. Ia akan menggaruk-garuk balon sampai keluar bunyi aneh. Kadang dengan sengaja paman Jingyu akan memecahkannya di telinga Kris."

"paman mu?"

"bukan, paman Jingyu itu sepupu jauh Kris yang tinggal di rumah Kris karena kuliah di Seoul."

"keluarga Wu apa selalu memiliki keunikan?"

"kurang lebih." Kekeh Aery menertawakan komentar Baekhyun. "kau bisa mengancam Kris dengan balon kalau ingin memilikinya."

"terima kasih, aku tidak selicik dirimu."

"rasanya ingin cepat-cepat liburan!"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat Aery yang menggeliat di kursinya. Gadis itu unik dengan segala kenaifannya. Dia cewek tunggal dikeluarganya, makanya Baekhyun memaklumi kalau berteman dengan keegoisan Aery. Pandangannya beralih keluar jendela, disana udara panas menguap membuat gelombang fatamorgana. Ia tersenyum, Baekhyun tak menampik kalau ia juga tak sabar dengan liburannya.

\- Tbc -

well,, saya balik lagi bawa couple baru. nyehehehe..

uda lama ga nulis disini, agak kagok. dan bingung cara postingnya, bingung nulis nya, bingung cari spasi buat ganti scene cerita. jadi klo tulisannya masih semerawut, ya dimaklumi ya..

ini ff uda aku posting di wattpad, mau buat perbandingan aja. banyak mana pembacanya FFn apa wattpad. klo banyak sini, aku posting sini, klo wattpad mungkin lanjut di wattpad.  
klo ga dua-duanya. ya uda mangkrak lagi. wehehehe...

uda ah, cus bye!


End file.
